


icy kiss

by freckle_doughnut



Category: king of glory
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckle_doughnut/pseuds/freckle_doughnut
Summary: 和这闷热的梅雨天形成鲜明对比的，是来自彼此嘴唇上凉丝丝的温柔触感。
Relationships: 白曜 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	icy kiss

**Author's Note:**

> #给我的小朋友写的，我写她画，嘿嘿  
> #校园pa，高三李白，高一小曜  
> #浅水选手，写的东西铁定ooc，原谅我叭呜呜

李白高考结束后，爹妈还没让他滚回家里调养生息，他就一个电话，告诉他们要留在s市再呆个把月。  
原因也很简单，因为他的好哥们全在s市，不留这儿怎么出去撸串儿开黑，因为房子的租金才付了一个月份的，现在就回家怪亏的，还因为……  
他的小男友，还没考完期末考试呢。

“喂？”李白戴上耳机蹲下系鞋带，只听那边一阵手忙脚乱，才听到小孩慌慌张张的声音：“喂，喂？偶像！怎么了？“嘈杂的背景音下小孩的声音却清澈明亮，李白忍不住勾了勾唇角，说：  
“晚自修下课了吧？你到小门来，给你带了奶茶。”  
“真的？！我现在就来！”说着背景音就逐渐变得安静，只剩下他哒哒的跑下楼梯的脚步声，以及轻微的喘气声——果然是小孩，连个电话都舍不得挂。李白靠在铁门边上琢磨着摆个帅气点的姿势等东方曜下来，但是他还没想好小孩就已经跑到楼下了，他只好拽了耳机，看着他跑过来。  
东方曜从来都不是个善于隐藏情绪的人，他要开心，那肯定笑的像朵小花儿一样招人疼，可他要是不开心，哪怕他再否认，再掩饰，那股子阴雨天一样的难受气息，也会钻到你心里，让你忍不住就妥协，就把这颗小星星揽进怀里可劲的宠。  
比如现在，东方曜的脸上就挂着一副在昏暗路灯下都在发光的笑脸，傻傻的。  
“偶像偶像偶像你不是说今晚和韩信学长他们吃夜宵去吗怎么还过来了其实不用——”跑下四楼毕竟还是累的，不断气的说完半句话东方曜还是撑不住了，截断了话头扶着栏杆喘了会才接着说，“其实不用帮我带什么啊我可以等放学自己去买。”  
李白把冰奶茶递过去，还沾着奶茶杯上的水珠的手往东方曜脸上蹭了蹭，冰冰凉凉抹去了小孩额角的汗珠：“你傻啊，不能慢慢走下来吗？反正离集合时间还有一阵，也顺路。再说了——”  
“一天没见着我们家东方小曜，怪想的。”  
本来就不断在冒汗的东方小曜同学脸蛋是红无可红，只好张着嘴结巴了一会，然后蹲下抱着脑袋发出一阵无声的尖叫。  
李白看着好笑，“死小鬼怎么这么不经撩？”他想着，也蹲下来，侧头看东方曜红的滴血的耳朵尖——一半是热的，一半是臊的——过了好一会小孩才抬起脑袋，眼睛湿湿的，像只林间小鹿。  
“我，我也想偶像了，特别……特别特别想。”  
李白真是心花怒放。  
他伸手死命揉了揉小男友的脑袋，差点把人给揉到地上去,只恨有铁栅栏门隔着没法抱抱小男友。东方曜伸手扒拉了他两下李白才肯收手：“你快上去吧，要上课了……明天我下午来接你，还有几天考试，我给你系统复习一下。”明天是周六，下午高一的小孩们就放假了。  
“真的！！！！谢谢偶像！！！”东方曜蹭的站起来，李白抬起头，小孩又恢复了那种傻傻的笑，“如果偶像能给我复习那我肯定没问题！！”  
其实东方曜成绩也并不差，年级里前五十还是没有问题的，又是重点高中，怎么也是个能冲211985的苗子。说说是复习，到最后也肯定是趴在哪儿打半个晚上的游戏了。  
“快去吧。”李白蹲在地上抽出耳机接着戴上，“别给你们班主任逮住了。”  
“恩，偶像明天见！”东方曜哒哒的跑远了，李白看着他的身影消失在转弯处才站起来，拍拍裤子往相反的方向走——其实他和韩信约的地方根本就不顺路，跟学校是相反的方向。  
李白听着耳机里小孩回到教室后同学此起彼伏的抱怨声和东方曜腼腆的解释“是哥哥送的”的声音，心情实在是好的不行，他脚步轻快，直到小孩那边只有沙沙写字和翻书的声音传来，才终于舍得把手机掏出来挂断这长达20分钟的电话。  
东方曜根本不知道口袋里的手机一直保持着通话状态直到现在，他写着作业就忍不住要把眼睛往放在桌边的奶茶杯子上瞟，然后偷偷嘬一口。三分糖的奶茶味道清苦，回味却甜滋滋恰到好处，冰凉的液体滑进胃袋，东方曜嚼着珍珠和布丁，还是偷偷的笑了。

说起来，高一的时候还觉得小孩挺烦的呢。李白靠坐在床边的地板上，在窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声中看着诗集昏昏欲睡。他想着，一眨眼，和小孩在一块都过了一年了。  
那个时候，李白凭着一手好诗名号响彻整个学校，再加上人高又帅会打篮球还打游戏6，初中部高中部男男女女没一个不向往李大才子或肖想李大帅哥的。高一快要结束，李白已经拒绝了至少一打的情书和告白，李直男的原话是这样的：  
“情书写的没我好，告白的话讲的不够好听的，我不接受。”  
你说你想找个比全国作文竞赛一等奖、已经有了自己的诗集、微博有超百万粉丝的的自己还厉害的女朋友，还不如直接说“谢谢喜欢不谈恋爱”来的简单实在！！我直接去捞月亮算了！！  
于是后来告白的人就渐渐少了，李白自己也落得清闲。他想着：我非找个人管着自己干嘛，麻烦。他不怕天不怕地，潇潇洒洒做了16年的单身狗，身边儿凡是帅点的狗友女朋友男朋友一个接一个的换，就他李白一个接一个的拒绝，他终于把自己拒成了净身明王，没牵过女孩小手没亲过女孩小嘴的彻彻底底的母胎solo。  
朋友都没少嘲笑他，说他高攀不起的也有，李白自己也很稀奇，明明是个优质男，自己也不是什么性冷淡，该看的毛片该撸的管也没少过，但他就是嫌麻烦，宁愿叼着草根多琢磨琢磨韵脚也不想费尽心思给女朋友准备什么周年礼物。  
直到东方曜的出现。  
东方曜一开始是转学到初中部重点班的，家里有点小钱人也有那么点味道，刚刚到学校也掀起了一阵不小的浪潮。李白知道这小孩就是因为班级群里有些自称姐姐妈妈的女孩刷小孩照片和他的光辉事迹。比如体育课轻松破了学校1000米记录啦，比如刚转来就拿了年级前十啦，比如小孩踢足球把衣服拉起来擦汗居然身材还不错啦，再比如……  
这小孩是李白的死忠粉啦。  
其实也不稀奇，李白毕竟也是年少有为的代表人物，发表过的诗文他自己都数不过来，哪怕是做直播在网上攒的粉丝也算不少，整个学校他的粉丝——不想和他谈恋爱的那种——少说也得有那么上百个。  
但是这小孩对李白的痴迷程度到了有点好笑的地步。同班有八卦的人早把他那点破事捅到学校贴吧上大肆宣扬，李白好奇也跟进去瞧了一眼。帖子的标题是这样的：  
【惊！来看看世界上最可爱的脑残粉！】  
脑残粉本来是骂人的，可在脑残前面加上“可爱”这样的形容词，那就很引人深思了。  
点进去开头就是一段视频，视角偷偷摸摸的仿佛是什么十八级小电影，很显然是主人公不知情的那种。李白看着东方曜同学一脸兴奋的和别人讲着什么，叭叭叭叭的，5分钟的小视频里面他的嘴就没停下过。嘈杂的背景音下听不清东方曜在说些什么，但是断断续续的语句中，没有一句不是用的“偶像……”“偶像他……”的句式。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊我家小曜好可爱啊啊啊你们看看他看看他呜呜呜眼睛里就像在冒星星！！一提起李白就会这样啦~这人真的好可爱，只要你和他聊起李白，他绝对能和你叭叭上半个小时都不带停的！！正常粉丝有的是喜欢李白的文笔，有的是喜欢李白的颜，也有的是喜欢他打游戏牛逼的嘛，可是东方曜他是全都喜欢啊！！每一首诗每一篇文章都摘抄了做了超级多的批注！屏保就是李白的照片！每次都能在李白的直播间里看到他刷偶像偶像的弹幕诶！！真的是心疼死他了，这么‘脑残’的小朋友李白怎么可以视而不见！怎么还不来摸摸他的脑袋！！”  
李白看着楼主同样十分脑残的发言抽了抽嘴角，心里其实波澜不大。他不是特别喜欢这类嘀嘀叭叭嘴停不下来的吵闹小孩，但是心里也有点奇怪——为什么他这么喜欢自己，可是自己从来没见过他跑到自己跟前来呢？  
后来能加上小孩的微信和qq，还是因为学校文艺汇演学生会一起做事。  
当时在会议室里两人才第一次打上照面，李白一眼就瞅见了那小孩正襟危坐着，偷偷把眼神往自己这儿瞟。旁边韩信手肘抵了抵李白，说：“诶，那不就是你那传说中的脑残粉么。怎么都不来跟你打个招呼啥的。”  
“滚滚，关你屁事。”  
“切，难道你不觉得奇怪？明明那么喜欢你？”  
“不知道，没感觉。”  
后来没感觉没感觉，结果还不是跌进了小孩的星星陷阱。李白有的的时候也怀疑自己是不是被小曜单纯无邪的外表给骗了，实际上东方曜是故意在放长线钓大鱼，可相处的时间长了，他就琢磨透了。  
这小孩，就是脑筋死直，怕自己名声受影响，那么点小心思全藏着掖着呢。也不知道单恋了自己多久，想想都好笑。要不是后来自己也喜欢上了小孩，他怀疑东方曜能一辈子都不说出来，就偷偷呆在他的qq列表里每天暗搓搓给他点点赞就算了。  
本来就是嘛，那个样子的粉丝，说不想当偶像男朋友……  
那肯定都是骗人的。  
昏昏欲睡的李白脑袋点啊点，一直在认真写作业的东方曜终于注意到了在瞌睡的男朋友，悄悄地挪到床边蹲下看偶像几近完美无瑕的脸蛋，伸出手指在自己嘴上点了点，迟疑着伸出来往李白脸颊上点了点。小孩冰凉的指尖停留在偶像脸颊上，偶像先生再也忍不住，一把抓住了东方曜的手指，把书一丢，把人拉到自己怀里抱上，又不满足似的在他肩窝里蹭蹭，慵懒的像只大猫。  
“诶……偶像……”东方曜的声音轻轻的，尾音发颤，李白深深的吸了口气，然后把人抱着提起来，倒在了床上。  
他们面对面的躺着，李白的困意尚未消逝，他就揉揉曜的脑袋，眼睛要睁不睁的，说：“陪我睡会吧。”  
“可是作业还没写完呢……”  
“晚上再写……”说着他就睡着了。  
东方曜缩在男人宽大的怀抱中，明明同样尚是少年，可李白的体量就是比东方曜要壮实的多，穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的，东方曜的掌心覆着他的胸膛随着呼吸一起一伏，渐渐也在雨声中有了困意，闭上眼睛跟着睡了。  
雨声沙沙，昏暗的房间里少年相拥而眠，双腿交叠，冰凉指尖逐渐温暖。

学校里被李白拒绝的人有很多，有些人意难平着，又听说不断有人被继续拒绝着，亲爱的李大才子从没有过对象，也就生出了不少谣言。  
李白性冷淡，李白哪哪儿不行，李白老传统，李白是个钢铁直男，很多很多。东方曜知道这些全都是假的，偶尔两人闹得疯了，偶像没少进过浴室冲冷水澡。但是他也十分委屈——  
一年以来，两人从来没有接过吻，一次都没有，别说伸舌头那种了，就连碰碰嘴的那种都没有。  
也不是他迫不及待要爬偶像的床什么的……就看每次抵着自己屁股的那根玩意儿的坚硬程度他也知道偶像不是对自己没有感觉，可是也一年了，他着实希望两人的关系能够更近一步。  
其实那天偶像周末叫他去家里给他复习他就已经下定决心要做点什么的，可是他是真的没想到两个人上了床，盖着棉被纯聊天这步都跳过了直接睡觉，一场大头觉直接从下午3点睡到凌晨2点才醒。  
也不能怪他，他天天晚上熬夜复习，精神一放松下来自然睡得久，李白高考结束天天打游戏到深更半夜，哪场觉不是睡得昏天暗地。  
于是两个在半夜两点精神奕奕的精神小伙先下楼一人吃了一碗热馄饨，就一直学习到那天下午东方曜回学校。  
当然了，主要是东方曜学习，李白开着直播打游戏，把半夜修仙的太太团激动个半死。激动的原因有三：一，李白大半夜开直播居然给我赶上了。二，李白头一次开直播还带着别人。三，他在给这个人辅导学习。  
李白直播的时候给别人辅导学习！！！晴天霹雳！！！  
当晚各大平台就炸了，所有人都在讨论李白深夜辅导的对象究竟是谁。两人一直地下恋爱从未公开，基本上除了两人亲近的朋友，这件事是没人知道的。东方曜根本没意识到这件事的严重性，他们吃完馄饨上楼，他坐下来开始看资料，李白就往旁边床上一靠说我打会游戏，你有什么不会的就问我。然后天真的东方曜就真的信了。然后他就真的遇到什么不会的就积极提问了。  
于是李白的太太团就疯了。  
他们从来没听过李白用这么耐心、这么温柔的语气，和别人说话。弹幕里论坛上到处都在猜这个神秘男孩到底是谁，声音好听还偶像偶像的叫，简直可爱的不行。可李白不知道是怕打扰神秘男孩学习还是怎么的，一直就不回粉丝的弹幕，害得整个直播间的人都急得恨不得挠墙。  
直到回了学校东方曜才知道这件事。上一秒他还在挥手和李白说再见，下一秒他就被西施揪着耳朵拖进了校门。  
“喂喂西施你干嘛啦痛死——”“东方曜！！你怎么想的大半夜陪你偶像直播？？居然还不是陪打是李白陪你写作业！！你知不知道现在所有的论坛都在讨论你的事？！”  
东方曜看着女孩子焦急的脸蛋懵了一会，他难以置信的歪了歪脑袋：  
“啊？”  
反正结果就是不管东方曜再怎么否认，学校里熟人也都已经听出他的声音了，就算听不出声音，一听到那“偶像偶像”的叫法，谁能认不出来？从3点到下午1点，将近10个小时，足够学校里的人把东方曜从头到尾给众太太团扒拉了一遍，让全网的人都知道了这位可可爱爱的李白脑残小粉丝，同时所有人也就知道了这位同学是李白所有粉丝里唯一一个搞到真的而且还这么真的小粉丝。  
“他没跟你说他在直播？！”西施抓着东方曜肩膀疯狂摇晃他，“李白怎么想的他是不是打算跟你全网出柜？！！！”  
“不，不会吧……”东方曜艰难的划着快要爆炸的手机，静音的时候一点动静都没有的手机现在跟要爆炸了一样疯狂的跳着信息，不是熟人问他事发原因的就是陌生人疯狂dd确认身份的。他一条也没有回复，干脆垂下脑袋把手机往兜里一揣。  
世界清净。  
西施看着东方曜皱着眉一脸空白的样子，突然也不知道该说些什么了，她张着嘴欲言又止止言又欲的，最终还是长叹了一口气放开了他。  
“要不你问问李白？”  
东方曜不知道该怎么回答。  
李白从来都没有提过把恋情公之于众的事，两人一直心照不宣的保留着这个秘密直到现在。东方曜没有在社交平台上提过任何和李白私交甚笃的事，李白也从未让粉丝知道自己早已名花有主的事情，直播间刷老公的人数不胜数，东方曜干脆每次看直播的时候就把弹幕屏蔽掉。  
为什么？东方曜从来没问过这个问题，甚至他也觉得理所应当，他自觉的从来没有提过这些事，他深深地，深深地把自己掩藏在李白的背后，溺毙在名叫李白的水潭里，从没想过有朝一日让别人知道他们的关系。  
他指尖微颤，甚至在梅雨天的闷热气息中背后冒着冷汗，他害怕。  
他吸了吸鼻子，默默地想：要下雨了。

李白一直没有对这件事做出任何的回应。  
疯狂的粉丝确认了东方曜的身份，把他的每个马甲都扒了个遍，东方曜不想再看见那些吓人的消息弹窗，干脆把手机关机了整整3天，一直到期末考试最后一场考试收卷，他都没从沉重的心情里回过神来。  
他也不知道怎么回事，心里堵得慌，可能是因为雨季吧，他想。  
直到他站在教学楼底他才惊觉雨已经下了好久了，雨点打在地上又溅射开来，一点不增凉爽，却把空气逼得又闷了几分。他站在雨幕后愣怔了一会儿，忽然想起自己没带伞，有点懊恼的叹了口气。他垂着脑袋想了一会，迈开步子打算冲进雨帘跑回家。  
他猝不及防撞进了一个温暖的怀抱中。  
那人连拖带拉的，把东方曜扯回楼里拉到一间空教室中，却一直不肯把他放开，仗着身高的优势把小孩按在怀里，只是这么无声的拥着他。东方曜鼻子被撞得酸酸的，嗯嗯唔唔挣扎了半天也没从那人怀里挣脱出去。男人的怀抱带着潮气，显然他也没有带伞，东方曜揪着对方的衣襟，一句话说出口居然带着哭腔：“偶像……你怎么来了。”  
“别哭。”李白低头亲吻东方曜的发旋，“我回学校处理点事情……”  
李白的吻轻柔的像羽毛，他的手覆在少年的后脑勺慢慢的抚摸，两人只是在雨声中拥抱着，静谧的教室中听着只有彼此能听清的心跳声。  
“你是不是生我气了。”李白说。  
“没有……”“那为什么不回我消息？”  
“我……”东方曜犹豫着，迟迟不愿开口。  
李白收回手，捧起小孩的脸蛋让他看着自己，东方曜的眼睛依然是潮的，只是这回不再像小鹿一样天真动人，而是仿若窗外天边的阴云，有着浓浓的风雨欲来的湿气。  
“下次不这样了好不好？你不喜欢……我不会强求。”李白温柔的笑着，唇角亲吻上曜的眼底，那里有着浅淡的青黑，代表着少年这几个辗转反侧的夜晚究竟有多纠结。李白心下钝痛，却还是强作微笑，留给爱人的只有无尽的温柔。  
“我没有不喜欢！！我只是……我只是怕……”东方曜眼神慌乱，他躲闪着李白的啄吻，拉开两人的距离，“我……好多人来问我我到底和你是什么关系……我不知道……”  
你到底在顾忌些什么？东方曜。  
“我想要，我不想……不是，我……”他语无伦次的说着，几乎要哭出声来，湿热的空气中他却全身发冷，他怕说出口就会遭到反对，他怕两人一直心照不宣维持着的平衡会被就此打破，他怕一直以来都不过是他自作多情，他怕的东西太多了，他颤抖着蹲下身抱住自己的脑袋，以一种保护的的姿态宣泄着自己的胆战心惊。  
李白看着小孩痛苦的模样，听明白了他语气中的那份害怕，几天来提着的心放下的同时又很想笑，最后只能走到人跟前，一起蹲下——他忽然就想起几天前给小孩送奶茶那个晚上，两人隔着铁栅栏门蹲着。只是现在没有了铁栅栏门，他可以无所顾忌的把人抱在怀里。  
“我们是什么关系？曜。”李白擎着笑逗小孩，“我是你的谁啊？”  
“男……男朋友。”  
“你生气了吗，直播没有告诉你的事。”  
“没有。”  
“那你知道……我为什么要这么做吗。”  
来了。东方曜咬着下唇屏住呼吸，他把脑袋更深的往下藏了藏。  
李白看着小鸵鸟笑意更深，他拉住小孩的手臂把他拽起来，然后抓着他的腰一提，把人怼到一张课桌上坐着，东方曜低低叫了一声，眼眶里包着的眼泪给震了下来。李白把下巴抵在曜的肩膀上，低沉的嗓音震动曜的鼓膜。  
“我一直都以为，你不想让别人知道我们的关系。”李白说，语气中难得带了些落寞，“直播的时候邀你打排位你从来不答应，评论转发里的字眼就好像我们真的只是偶像和粉丝的关系，东方曜，我甚至经常怀疑你到底是真的喜欢我还是说只是因为崇拜我才会答应我的。”  
“我第一次知道你的存在是在高一的时候，那个时候你们班有个女生发了一条帖子说你到底有多喜欢我，还带了一个视频，那个你好像眼睛会发光一样，喋喋不休的和别人说我的事情。那个时候我还不了解你，我不知道你到底为什么这么喜欢我，甚至有一段时间不太喜欢你，因为所有人都在和我说，我有个在初二的脑残粉小学弟。”  
东方曜眼泪掉的更凶了，他甚至打了个嗝。  
“哈哈哈……你怎么这么会哭……”李白指尖划了划东方曜的眼底，沾上一滴微咸的泪珠，”你还没听明白吗小哭宝……“  
“我……我听懂了……偶像那天开直播就是为了……”  
“嗯。我忍不住了，我想要让所有人都知道。”李白把手上的泪水抹回哭包脸上，“不和你说，是怕你不愿意。”  
“我怎么会不愿意！我只是，我怕偶像的粉丝会……”  
“我不怕。我只在乎你。”李白亲了亲曜额头上的疤，“我只在乎你喜欢不喜欢，介不介意，我一直不敢问你，因为你总是拒绝我，但是……唔。”  
李白满肚子的情话被堵在嘴里说不出去了，因为东方曜一口啃上了他的嘴。  
东方曜近乎急切的张开嘴伸出舌头来舔弄李白的唇，他从没接过吻，这是他的第一次，可他就是想要穷极一切的向这个男人展示他的爱意，他说不出话来，只好行动。  
在这种时候，一切的言语都会显得苍白无力。  
李白在愣了几秒后立马推开东方曜，看到小孩的眼睛却又马上反悔，把人捞进怀里反客为主，手按着人的后脑勺，舌尖挤进他的齿间，用力纠缠他的唇舌。他细细的舔过小孩的牙，仿佛是想把他平时看不见的地方也全摸个遍，交缠间李白的占有欲像是头野兽一样横冲直撞的在东方曜的血液中流淌，东方曜的太阳穴突突的跳了两下，只能攀住自家偶像的脖颈，把自己的一切都交给他。  
直到分开两人都已经气喘吁吁，李白微睁着眼，仿佛醉在了这个绵长的亲吻当中。东方曜后知后觉的通红了脸，抿了抿还带着水渍的唇，说：“偶像……我喜欢你……”  
“嗯。”李白把小孩抱下课桌，拉着他的手往外走，“回家再说。”

等两人跑回李白的屋子，都已经被淋成了落汤鸡，但他们无暇他顾，李白一把将东方曜按倒在玄关，雨水顺着发尖落在东方曜的眼底，又顺着他的脸颊滑下，曜伸手捧住李白的脸，再次吻上去。李白叼着小孩的唇，仔细舔过他的上颚引起一阵战栗，他轻笑一声退开来，却被东方曜环着脖子拉回去。  
“不要，别走。”  
李白的老二立马和要炸了一样的站了起来。  
他低骂一声，皱着眉把人从地上捞起来，托着屁股抱进房间又丢到床上。他把湿透了的短袖脱了，引得小孩别过头去不敢看他，李白把衣服往地上一丢，推倒小孩再次吻上去。  
“嗯——哈唔……”东方曜动情的低吟着，不知道是因为全身湿透还是因为对即将发生的事感到紧张害怕，他的嘴唇颤抖着怎么也吻不热，明明天气闷热，彼此嘴唇却双双冰凉，在这火热的氛围下让两人都忍不住索取更多。  
李白把小孩校服推上去，一路摸上小孩的乳尖狠狠掐住，惹得人猛地往被褥中缩了缩，嘴里呜呜咽咽的喊疼。李白低下头去亲吻他的脖颈，舔着他的喉结的同时拨弄小孩乳尖，指尖顺着乳晕打转，不一会就激的那小玩意充血挺立起来，于是李白凑上去叼着那儿又咬又吸，直逼的小孩大口喘气，心跳的声音充斥在两人耳间，李白坏心的把湿透的校服推到曜的眼睛那儿挡住视线，又从旁边随手扯了条绑窗帘的布条扎住小孩的双手，东方曜喘息的速率却更快，裆部已经鼓鼓囊囊硬的不像样子。  
李白亲亲小孩的唇，把人裤子扒了下来揉弄那处，东方曜羞耻的屈起腿，却被李白分开：“傻子，既然让我别走就给我做好觉悟。你完了小孩，两年起步最高死刑，这么勾我，要是我被逮进去那我就说我们俩是合奸，让你进来陪我。”  
“才……才不会……明明偶像也还没有成年……啊！不……”  
李白舌尖挤进曜的肚脐眼舔弄，小孩爱干净的很，肚脐里也干干净净的没一点脏东西，李白舌头灵顺着他的肌肉线条亲亲咬咬不亦乐乎，东方曜白崭的身体一会就青青紫紫满是亲吻的印记。他侧着头咬紧下唇，就怕那些奇怪的声音漏出来，李白却反而感到不快，他伸手点了点小孩露出来的一点点牙齿，发出哒哒的声响，小孩吓了一跳不自觉的张开嘴，李白乘机把拇指抵近他的齿间支着，曜怕咬疼了偶像，只好任由李白撬开他的嘴搅动舌头，喉结滑动，乖的就像条砧板上的鱼。  
亲亲玩玩这么久李白其实早就硬的发疼了，但他又怕前戏做的不够弄疼了小孩，哪怕他看的教学再多也没有办法改变他还是个处男的事实。他解开裤带把阴茎解放出来，决定先纾解一次。东方曜不知什么时候挣脱了窗帘带子，把湿衣服扒了，双手扶着李白的上臂，让李白能把两人的炽热抵在一处套弄。他跪在床上把李白的腿锁在腿间，看着李白紧锁的眉又凑上去把他的眉头舔开，顺势往下要了一个吻。  
李白仰着头和人亲吻，手里动作却一点不停，左手绕到小孩臀尖儿上捏揉，指尖不时擦过穴口，曜扭了扭腰却被一巴掌打上臀肉，李白轻咬他的舌尖，眼睛里盈盈荡着坏笑。东方曜脑袋靠上李白的肩窝，干脆放空心思享受李白的抚慰：“啊……哈啊……好舒服，嗯啊……哈……”  
当东方曜终于颤抖着射出来的时候，李白的手指已经开始往他的穴肉里挤了。射精过后的曜瘫软在偶像身上喘着气，下一秒却被掀翻在床上，他惊叫一声，半个脑袋都悬空在床边儿。李白越过他的身体从抽屉里掏了些东西出来，东方曜抬手想捂上脸，李白却扒着他的手拉到胯下握住自己的粗大：“你爽了我还没好呢，帮帮我？”  
东方曜只好虚握着肉棒上下撸动，李白尺寸不小，但曜缺乏技巧的抚弄却也能让李白露出些着迷的表情。曜看着偶像难以自持的模样几乎是痴了，在他心中一向如神如仙般不可触摸的人此刻正与他肌肤相亲，想到这层，他忍不住又硬了一回。  
直到李白泄出来东方曜已经再一次让自己硬的发涨了，他双腿搭在李白腰间，阴茎抵着李白腹肌坚挺如铁。李白缓了会俯下身吻了吻曜的嘴，手上沾着药膏就往里面挤，一根手指进入的还算顺利，抽抽插插的干着曜的小穴。  
曜早看过很多有关这方面的片子，毕竟也是了男朋友的人，这种事说从来没想过那是绝对不可能的，他早早做好了做下面那个的觉悟，只是他没想到做下面那个要这么麻烦。李白显然也准备了很久，抽屉里从润滑剂到安全套再到创伤药膏一应俱全。  
只是李白没和单纯的东方曜说，这次用的药膏是带着一点催情效果的。  
其实李白也并不是为了使坏，他只是想着小孩第一次如果能更快的感觉到快感以后就不会太怕这些事，两个人也能更加契合些，毕竟两个处男初经人事，万一哪里弄不好留下心理阴影那可是一辈子的性福不保。  
这就导致李白第三根手指进去的时候，东方曜的屁股里已经开始麻麻的泛上痒意来了。他紧紧捂着脸，唇间呜呜嗯嗯的，只恨不的李白赶紧用什么别的热乎东西捅进来搅搅。李白旋转着让手指进入又拔出，把肉壁的每一处都摸了个透彻也没找到传说中的爽点。  
“所以说网络谣言不可信。”他颇为自得的总结，却突然被拉住了手：“偶像……够，够了……可不可以进来了……好难受……”  
哦……靠。李白克制着骂娘的冲动扯开安全套包装，当他长驱直入进入东方曜的时候两人竟都满足的叹了一声。李白捞着东方曜两条长腿挂在臂弯上，凶器一下一下打进曜的体内，却是一下比一下快，直干的曜说不出一句完整的话。  
“额啊啊啊——！太，太快，了呃呃啊……！！！偶像，偶像呜呜——”  
“嘘——小曜，看着我小曜。”李白明明下边挺的凶猛，嘴里语气却温柔，“叫我什么？”  
“呵嗯嗯——偶像……啊啊啊！额——”  
“叫我李白……”  
“李白……李白你慢一点额啊啊啊——求求你了……呜呜额慢一点——李白哥哥——！！”  
李白把人拉起来抱在怀里顶，竟然把小孩吓得叫了哥哥，他咬着东方曜的耳垂说：“上次给你带奶茶，是不是和别人说是哥哥带的来着？”  
“你……你怎么知道的……！啊啊……”  
李白狠命往里面顶，直把东方曜顶的悬到半空又掉在肉棒上，他被这湿热还会吸着自己不放的小穴折磨的发了疯，丝毫也不顾及的放纵起来：“哥哥什么不知道……哥哥干的小曜爽不爽，嗯？”  
“爽……爽……哥哥好、好厉害呜呜……呵唔嗯……！”  
李白按着曜的肩膀挺弄，犬齿深陷进小孩的三角肌，留下深深的齿痕。他满意的摸了摸那印记，抬腰一个深顶射了出来，东方曜痉挛着短促叫了一声也射出精华。  
李白却从那一声短促叫声里听出了那么点味道，他动了动腰，半硬的性器碾过那点，东方曜就立刻会敏感的呻吟出来，李白笑着把人压回床上，把他的一条腿架上肩膀再次慢慢抽插起来，每次都进的很深，正抵在那块地方，却把东方曜激的腰扭来扭去比刚才还骚。  
“不，那边——唔啊——好难受……”“难受吗，那不碰了好不好？”李白侧头亲亲东方曜的大腿内侧，又咬了咬留下一块青紫，东方曜说不出话，只是又缩了缩后边儿，直缩得李白眼里要放绿光。  
“啧……明明平时看着那么单纯在床上倒是诚实的可爱……”李白把头发往上撩，却因为头发还湿着而被固定在脑后，露出了他光洁的额头，看的小孩一愣一愣的，“怎么，被我帅傻了？”李白退出来，把小孩翻了个个儿让人屁股正对着自己：“以后还有那么多时间够你看的……乖，趴好”  
东方曜抱着被子一边嗯嗯啊啊的答应一边承受着李白的再次进入，脑子里迷迷糊糊的想着偶像的事，心底里就纳闷怎么初吻和初夜就这么一次性全送出去了呢，后面李白又覆上他的背脊，从后面抓住他的手和他十指相扣。  
李白真不愧事年少有为的全民老公，哪怕第一次爽的是忘乎所以了一点可还是记得要给累的睡过去的小孩洗个澡，又亲自做了些笃烂面哄着吃进去，才把被自己吃的干干净净的小孩抱在怀里塞进被窝。  
闭上眼睛呆了一会，李白又东方曜绵长的呼吸声中睁开了眼。  
他下床摸到小孩的手机，回到床上连人带被的抱着拍了张照片——没忘记用美图软件——点击确认发布后才把手机一丢沉进梦乡。  
雨仍在下，怀抱却温暖。

当李白醒过来的时候怀里是空的。  
被褥间尚有温度残留，显然小孩才起床不久。他打着哈欠扒拉着睡乱的毛走出去，却看到小孩举着杯冰牛奶呆站在厨房里，地上掉着他自己的手机。  
李白好笑的凑上去亲亲小孩带着冰牛奶温度的凉凉的唇，蹲下来帮人捡起手机塞进他怀里，东方曜回过神来结巴着挥舞手机，活像手机营业厅门口做宣传的毛绒布偶。  
“怎，怎么能趁我睡着的时候……”  
“不可以吗？”李白叼着牙刷，“人都是我的了。”  
“可，可是！！”  
东方曜看着自己那条微博脑子里炸开了锅。  
“云想衣裳花想容。”  
自拍.jpg  
照片中李白怀里抱着一个呼呼睡着的小孩看向镜头，眼神有着慵懒满足，暖黄灯光下两人身上的性爱痕迹依稀可辨。  
东方曜滑着微博底下早已爆炸的评论区，被刷完牙的李白抱了个满怀，李白用胡渣刮蹭他的脸颊，跟他一起看那些在评论区鸡叫的太太团。  
“扎人……”东方曜躲了躲，却被李白捞回去亲，清晨牛奶味的一个绵长的吻抚平了两人内心的一切躁动不安，平平稳稳的，引着他们走上未来的路——  
云想衣裳花想容。  
从此以后，我的心只有你一人能够填满

the.end


End file.
